Lost Boys
by Rashika Star
Summary: Chapter 5 redone and 6 posted** *evil laughter* Major OOC.... Contains- Ken& Davis from Digimon, Yue& Touya from CCS, Dilly-sama and Van from Escaflowne..and more..much Yaoi...*grin*...
1. The Plan

A/N: Hi everyone! I was just bored during Biology and decided I'd write a humor fc while I was waiting for ideas for my other story to pop up...  
  
This fic was written by Me, Avaris Sky, and AngelOfTheNight..* stickes her tongue out a Ava and Angel* See I told ya I'd remember.... lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne,Cardcaptor Sakura,or Digimon...*looks over at Ava and Angel* Do you guys?  
  
Both (sadly): Nope...  
  
Anyway...on to our fun and lovely world of...  
  
Lost Boys  
  
  
  
Me: *grabbing benoculars and hiding behind the barn* I have them in my sights  
  
( In the distance you see a group of guys walking around in circles  
  
Van: I told you to take a left at the boulder that looked like a tree!!  
  
Dilly: Shut up!! I know What I'm doing!  
  
Yue: ......  
  
Toya: I thought you said_don't _ take a left at the boulder that looks like a tree!  
  
Van: No, I didn't.  
  
Toya: Yes, you did.  
  
Van: Didn't  
  
Toya: Did  
  
Van: DIDN'T!!!  
  
Toya: DID!!!  
  
Dilly: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!! My uncanny sense of direction will save us all yet.  
  
Yue: If I may interupt the male stupidity contest, may I ask what we are doing out here anway?!?!  
  
Van: Playing "Hide and go Kill"!!!!  
  
Dilly: Taking over the world !!!!!  
  
Toya: Being dark and very mysterious!!!!!  
  
Yue: ..................................  
  
Van: That one Rashika chic from Earth I think is behind all of these dark and mysterious happenings. She seems like the one for that kind of stuff.  
  
Yue: How do you know?  
  
Van: *shrugs* I was having a 'Hitomi Moment'.  
  
All: AaaaaaHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
( Evil laughter and cheap lightning effects)  
  
Ken and Davis: *sweatdrop* Whats gonna happen to us?!?!  
  
Dilly (calmly): Her and her two friends will probably torture us until we agree to do thier evil bidding.....*mumbles something about it not being such a bad idea*  
  
All the others: *sweatdrop*  
  
Dilly:*getting all defensive* Well, Its not!!  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the barn)  
  
Me: This is great! Thier all there and accounted for! Now, you guys remembered the trap stuff, right?  
  
Ava: *holding up a shovel,some rope, and a few other things* Yep!  
  
Angel: *lugging around a big garbage bag full of fun stuff* Of couse, we are always perpaired. Unlike you!  
  
Me: *does an anime facevault and sweatdrops* heh heh heh...Shut up.......  
  
Anyway, Thanks to the Dark Masters, ( pulls a remote type thing out if thin air) we can separate them  
  
and trap them! (More evil laughter from everyone) OK. Who wants to push the button???  
  
Folken: Oh Let me push the button!!!! I'll do it!!  
  
Me: *rolls her eyes and gives Folkie the button* Here.  
  
Folken: All Right!! *grabs it and pushes the button, separating all the cute dudes*  
  
( From a distance screaming can be heard)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well what ya think??  
  
I thought is was pretty good, seeing I wasn't around when half of it was written...  
  
I hope to update either daily or weekly it all depends on Avaris and Angel, for they are the mighty co-writers  
  
*evil laughter* cough cough.........sorry 


	2. Unclean thoughts....

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Digimon, Escaflowne, or Poke'mon characters.  
  
A/N: Ken is still somewhat the sadistic Kaizer in this lil ficcy...*evil grin*  
  
Ch.2  
  
Unclean Thoughts.....  
  
  
  
Rashika: *laughs* He won't be able to resist this! *sets an annonomus object on a covered hole in the ground. Then hides.*  
  
Ken: Davis?! Davis where are you!?!? This isn't funny! ( He wanders around for a while and then sees it.)  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS MY WHIP DOIN HERE??!?!?!?! *runs over to get it and falls down the 20 ft. hole.* AaaaaAAAaaaHHhhhhhHhhhHHhhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( Meanwhile in some other part of our lil messed up world....)  
  
Ava: *throws pokeball* Hah! I have captured a Dilly-mon!  
  
Angel: Whoohoo! Pi-Ka-chu to the rescue. Hehehehe.... Don't you just love Poke-e-mon.  
  
Ava: *tossing p-ball in air* Gotta catch 'em all!!  
  
Angel: Can't you just fell the excitement?! Hey Folkie, I need to relieve some of my excitement!  
  
Ava: * ^_^ UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN!  
  
Angel: I'm sure you and Dilly have a little bit of NC-17 ratings.  
  
Ava: Thats besides the point....... HEY! How did you know we played Monopoly?  
  
Angel: Dilly told me.  
  
Ava: As if....He cut off most of mesa's hair the last time I was within 10 feet of him!!  
  
Angel: Oh yeah, I'm sure he cut your hair, while you were on your way to an X-rated flick!  
  
Ava: *cough-at_least_i_don't_star_in_a_porn-cough*  
  
Angel: Where's your proof, huh?!?!?! That 's what I thought!!!  
  
Ava: ................................Hey, where did Dilly go?  
  
Angel: Gottcha! Ha, you can't comeback from that,can ya?  
  
Ava: HA! Double gottcha! *jumps up and down*  
  
Angel: Whatever, now look, Dilly got away ..all because of your big mouth.  
  
Ava: Ahh! He set your hair on fire too!!!  
  
Angel: Yeah right!  
  
Ava: *stares as Angel's hair goes up in flames*  
  
Angel: Ahhh! AVA! HELP ME!!!!  
  
Ava: *strikes a Superman pose* I'll save you!  
  
Angel: I knew you wouldn't let me burn!  
  
Ava: Yeeaahh!  
  
Angel: * runs over and hugs Ava* Oh thank you buddy!. I'm sorry . I won't reveal anymore secrets from Dilly.  
  
Ava: Aahhhh!!!......thanks......I think....  
  
Angel: Oh your welcome. Rashika? *looks around* ohh Rashika!? Where art thou Rashika?!?!  
  
Rashika: *comes out of the woods, hauling a sad Ken around on a leash* I told you that if you behave you can have your whip back, ok Ken? *Ken nods* Good Boy. *looks up* Hey! Whats up? I thought I saw smoke..So I figured you guys would be here....  
  
Angel: Yeah, smoke coming out of Ava's ears!  
  
Rashika: *laughs and looks around* Hey....where did she go????  
  
Angel: I don't .....Oh there she is...* points by the woods where Ava is chasing the pok-e-ball with Dilly in it*  
  
Rashika: ok ..Well we have s'more dudes to catch ..So.....*pulls her Ken- chan along* Lets go!!!  
  
Ken: *sigh* what do you plan to do with us???  
  
Rashika: *evil grin* you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Angel: ok I must devise my plan to capture Allen....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so loved!!! Ava and angel didn't feel like hurting me in this chapter! I only got to write about 5 sentences ....  
  
but oh well..I think this chapter was really funny.  
  
Ja~Ne!!! 


	3. The Bath

Disclaimer:  
  
All in unison: We don't own any of the Digimon,Escaflowne, or Poke'mon related people or things in this fic..  
  
Ch. 3  
  
THE BATH....  
  
~~~~~  
  
( In the secret hide-out type place)  
  
Ava: *Pokes Angel* Do you think she will wake up?  
  
Rashika: Hmm...? You mean she's asleep? I thought I killed her...*slight insane grin* But...maybe, if we were to throw a piece of cake on her face...... (ice cream cake...mmmm)  
  
Ava: But I wanna feed the cake to Ken!  
  
Rashika: *gets all suspicious like..* What do you mean you wanna feed it to Ken..? My Ken-chan?!?! Hmm...I don't think you should be aloud around him....  
  
Ava: *sigh* Its not like I can feed it to Dilly.  
  
Rashika: And why not? Just get the ropes, collar and leash ready.  
  
Ava: * points out to some random place in the distance* He's still throwing up from his ride in the poke'ball.  
  
Rashika: Well, how hard is it to tie him up while he is throwing up?!  
  
Ava: Not too hard..unless he throws up on you.  
  
Rashika: .......Well.........tie the rope as a lasso..you know, lke in the rodeos..  
  
Ava: *sarcastic* Giddy-up.  
  
Rashika: *shrugs* Hey, it was just a suggestion. I don't see you coming up with any good ideas.  
  
Ava: Angel sure can snore loud....  
  
Rashika: *thinking* changing the subject I see... Yea..for a cheerleader, she sure has an early bedtime....  
  
Ava:..........Does she really have to sleep on top of Folkie like that?  
  
Rashika: *gasps* Thats Folkie?!?! I thought she finally caught Allen.....Well...maybe we should ask her later.  
  
Ava: *sniff* Poor Folkie....she ripped his arm off earlier.  
  
Rashika: *confused* Doin what??  
  
Ava: Playing Monopoly.  
  
Rashika: ....Oh...  
  
Ava: I hate to see what will happen when she catches Allen too...  
  
Rashika: *dirty unclean thoughts* .........damned her for making us watch that movie.. *sigh* I'm scared for life....  
  
Ava: *Gulp*  
  
Rashika: *looks over at Ken huddled in a corner* Aww......What's the matter Ken-chan??  
  
Ken: I miss my Dai-kun.......*sniffle*  
  
Rashika: Well...We'll catch him soon *evil laughter*  
  
Ava: *stares*  
  
Ken: *looks over at Ava and whimpers* She's scaring me...  
  
Rashika: You'll get used to it.  
  
Ava: *looks at Ken and whimpers* He's scaring me...  
  
Rashika: *frowns* You guys need to start getting along!!! *leaves the room for a few minutes*  
  
Ava: So......  
  
Ken: So.....  
  
Rashika: * goes to check on Dilly* ...............You ok........?  
  
Dilly: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!! *wipes his mouth in disgust*  
  
Rashika: *hands him a glass of water, tooth brush and toothpaste*  
  
( Back in some random room...)  
  
Ava: so......  
  
Ken: so......  
  
Rashika: *walks in with a tied up and foamy mouthed Dilly-sama* Look at what I caught...a rabid Dilly!!!  
  
Dilly: No she tie me up before I could wipe the toothpaste off my mouth.  
  
Rashika: *grins madly* Its OK...Ava won't mind....*more grining* So did you guys talk it out..?  
  
Ava: *stares blankly*  
  
Ken: *stares blankly*  
  
Rashika: THATS IT!!!! *ties Ava and Ken up back to back* Now you guys talk or *looks at Ava* NO FIRE and *looks at Ken* NO DAISUKE OR WHIPS!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???????  
  
Ava and Ken: *gulp* yes ma'am.....  
  
Rashika: Thats what I thought!...... Now...*looks at Dilly who is all dirty and stuff* I think you need a bath... *looks around* Who wants to give Dilly a bath...????  
  
Ken: I DO!!!  
  
Rashika: No hitting on Dilly or else I'll tell your sweet lil' Dai-kun....  
  
Angel: * S N N O O O R R R E E E*  
  
Everyone: *looks around for the scary noise*  
  
Ava: I didn't do it.  
  
Folken: *wakes up* I just drept about bowling....  
  
Ava: *cough* Yeah.._bolwling_...  
  
Rashika: What the heck is "bolwling?! *looks in the dictionary* Nope, its not in here...  
  
Ava: ..... Can we edit that out....?  
  
Rashika: No  
  
Ava: Hey, I'm tied to Ken, so I say we edit it!  
  
Rashika: *looks over at Dilly* What do you think?  
  
Dilly: *looks at Ava with anger* She's the one who put me in that damned puke-ball thing, right...?  
  
Rashika: Yep!  
  
Dilly: No!  
  
Ava: If I wasn't tied up........  
  
Rashika: What was that?  
  
Ken: Had beans for lunch....  
  
Rashika: O.O ....Thats not what I was talking about....  
  
Ava: The smell ! *faints*  
  
Ken: *sits on a fainted Ava*  
  
Dilly: Of all the times to be without a match........  
  
Rashika: .......................Ava...........Get up.......THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!!!  
  
Ava: umm.......kinda tied up at the moment.  
  
Rashika: I was just joking....at least you woke up..*grins*  
  
Dilly: RATS.....  
  
Rashika: *unties Ken and Ava* I think that AVA should give Dilly a bath...  
  
Ava: Are you saying that you think its _safe_ to be alone with Dilly in a _bathroom_?  
  
Rashika: No safer than you and Van in the closet...besides...*swipes Ava's matches and lighters* He has no means of making fire..and neither do you...Its pretty much safe....  
  
Ava: I wasn't worried about the fire.  
  
Rashika: ...............  
  
Dilly: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Rashika: ummm.......let me think.....NO!  
  
Ken: *smirk* She doesn't say no to me.  
  
Rashika: O.o What are you talking about?  
  
Ava & Dilly: DON'T SAY!!! BAD IMAGES!!!!  
  
Rashika & Ken: ...............  
  
Angel: * talking in sleep* One time...at band camp.......  
  
Ava: You know she is going to make us edit that...and 'bolwling'.  
  
Rashika: Not if she doesn't read it.... Ain't that right Agent Blue...?  
  
Ava: I'll keep the ' don't read ' thing in mind next time I'm alone with Ken.  
  
Rashika: WHAT????  
  
Ava: I like milk and cookies......  
  
Rashika: *looks at Ken with suspicion* You were planning on being alone with Ava again..?!?!?!?  
  
Ava & Ken: *stares blankly*  
  
Rashika: GRRR...... FINE..... *looks at Ava* Guess I'll have to give Dilly his bath myself... *pulls Dilly into the huge bathroom accidentally stepping on the sleeping and now concussed people on the floor*  
  
Angel: *S N N N O O O R R R E E E *  
  
Ava: ............. I'll give her five minutes until she runs out screaming. Wanna bet?  
  
Ken: Well....  
  
( Rashika is in the bathroom for like 20 mins, and laughing can be heard from inside..)  
  
Ava: He must be killing her slowly...  
  
Ken: Very slowly  
  
Ava: With lots of blood...  
  
( In the Bathrom)  
  
Dilly: *taking a bath*  
  
Rashika: * her back turned as not to see Dilly in THAT state of undress..* And what happened then?  
  
Dilly: Well he got trapped in the lane thingy and all that came out of the bowling ball thing were feathers! *laughs*  
  
Rashika: *laughs also* Hey you wanna hear a song I heard?  
  
Dilly: Sure  
  
Rashika: GETTIN PRUNEY!! LIKE RAISINS IN JUNEY!!!........  
  
(Back in the random room- don't you like all this randomness?)  
  
Ava: .............  
  
Ken: ...............  
  
Ava:...........................  
  
Ken:............................  
  
(In the Bathroom)  
  
Rashika: *takes the soap*  
  
Dilly: Hey! You can't have that! That soaps' been just like a soap to me!!  
  
Rashika: Tough  
  
Dilly: Give it!  
  
Rashika: Make me!!  
  
(back in the other room)  
  
Ava: .............  
  
Ken: ...............  
  
Angel: *still sleeping and giggling* One time at band camp..  
  
Folkien:.............. and one time.......at Guymelef Camp......I .......yeah...  
  
(and Back to the bathroom again)  
  
Dilly: *chasing a histerical Rashika around, clad only in a towel* GIVE IT BACK!! ITS MY FAVORITE SOAP!! It makes me smell like roses!!!!  
  
Rashika: *runs out of the bathroom and hides behind Ava*  
  
Dilly: *runs out and stops in the doorway, not noticing that his towel fell off somewhere...*  
  
Ava: *faints*  
  
Ken: *pulls out a camera*  
  
Folkie: *pulls out a camcorder*  
  
Rashika: *dies laughing*  
  
Dilly: *still just standing there* Wha??  
  
Rashika: uh...*giggle* Dilly.......*more giggles* ....you might wanna find your towel...*laughs*  
  
Ava: *wakes up, sees Dilly & faints again*  
  
Dilly: *shrugs*  
  
Rashika: *passed out from lack of oxygen*  
  
Ken: *not wanting to feel left out, faints*  
  
Dilly: goes over to Rashika and takes his soap out of her death grip* Thank-you much.. *goes and locks himself in the bathroom*  
  
Folkie: One time....  
  
Rashika: *wakes up and hears Dilly singing*  
  
Dilly: GETTIN PRUNEY......  
  
Ava: *wakes up* who's killing the cat?!?  
  
Dilly: *from the bathroom* I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Rashika: *glomps a fainted Ken*  
  
Ava:.......um........ I'm goin to shut up Dilly.....  
  
Rashika: * huggles him* How do you plan on doin that?  
  
Ava: DUC TAPE.  
  
Rashika: O.O  
  
Ken: *wakes to find Rashika sitting on him* What the..????  
  
Ava: *tries to open the door* umm.......Rashika.....I know your busy ..but.....  
  
Rashika: hmm..... *gets off Ken and pushes him towards the bathroom* I think I'll give you a bath too! *smiles insanely*  
  
Ava: that would be great but.......  
  
Rashika What!?!?! *tries to open the door* Its locked?! Fine then! *pulls out het Handy Dandy Skeleton Key*  
  
Ava: Thank You. *walks in *  
  
Dilly: *singing* Soaking in the bath...  
  
Ava: *sees Dilly naked in the bathtub, faints, and then falls in the tub.*  
  
Rashika: *Pulls Ava out and gives her some smelling salts....then throws Ken in to the bath..* heh hehe hehehehe....  
  
Dilly: WHAT THE #@$^ DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!  
  
Ken: *Gives Dilly a look* Whats it look like I'm doin? Taking a BATH ..DUH!!!!  
  
Dilly: And what are you doin Rashika??  
  
Rashika: O.O Supervising......?  
  
Ava: *throws smelling salts* Whatever.....  
  
Rashika: Ken...you know....maybe a bath would work better....if ..you know..you took your cloths off......  
  
Ken:.............  
  
Dilly:...........  
  
Ava:................  
  
Rashika: Just a suggestion........SHEESH!!!  
  
Dilly: I'm leaving.  
  
Rashika: I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
Ava: Me too...I'm leaving...  
  
Rashika: *wiggels an eyebrow at the two* Oh Really??.....  
  
Ava: I don't think you really want us to be around when you glomp_ I mean give Ken his bath.  
  
Rashika: I thought you were helping......  
  
Ava: *stares at Ken blankly*  
  
Ken: *stares at Ava blankly*  
  
Rashika: Oh my god.....Never mind.....  
  
Dilly: *gets out of the tub*  
  
Rashika: *covers her eyes*  
  
Ken: *stares* O.O  
  
Rashika: *covers Ken's eyes* -.-  
  
Ava: *covers Rashika's eyes* ~.o  
  
Rashika: *Covers Ava's eyes*  
  
Ava: *opens eyes * Where'd he go?  
  
Everyone: *looks around* What the....?  
  
Dilly: *still standing in the bathtub* ????  
  
Ken: *starts Strippin*  
  
Ava & Dilly : *run out screaming*  
  
Rashika: *starts stripper music and stares*  
  
Ava: *runs back in and starts to pull Rashika * OMC!!!!!!! LOOK AT THAT!!!  
  
Rashika: *is looking*  
  
Dilly: * comes in, slaps both, and drags them out*  
  
Ava & Rashika: Awwwwwww....................... *Rashika sniffles*  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 3 ........Or is it.....? 


	4. Soap Operas...?

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san!!!! I'm not sure if Angel still wants to be part of this story ...so if this is a little more skrewed up than ususal...don't worry...  
  
Has everyone enjoyed our randomness in this lil' fic of ours....?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Soap Operas..?  
  
  
  
(Still in the secret hideout )  
  
Rashika: * waiting patiently for someone to come up with a plan to catch the remaining Bishies* Is Ken out of the bath yet?!?!  
  
Ava: *watching T.V.* No  
  
Rashika: *looks at the T.V.* MOn Colle KNights ! *watches as a cute dude with long red hair goes across the screen* WOW. O.O  
  
Dilly: * walking in with a sandwich*  
  
Rashika: *amazed* Isn't it against the Anime law for someone that young to be _ THAT_ hot?? *drool*  
  
Ava: Hey, where's Angel? I think she might want to drool with us.  
  
Rashika: *can't hear because she is in a trance*  
  
Ava: *stares* He has a name!  
  
Rashika: LUKE! *puddle of drool at her feet*  
  
Dilly: He's not so hott.  
  
Rashika: .....  
  
Ava: .....and like you're hotter?  
  
Ken: *walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, humming* O.O Who's the cutie on the T.V.?  
  
Ava: He's taken.  
  
Rashika: His name be LUKE......  
  
Ken: You mean Luke The Hottie.  
  
Rashika: Yes...*snaps out of her trance* Wait! I thought you liked Daisuke!?  
  
Ken: You ain't taken 'till your married.  
  
Dilly: I repeat, He's not so Hott...  
  
Ava: ...............He rides a sheep!!!!  
  
Rashika: So.......*Looks over at Dilly* He rides a robot!!  
  
Dilly: At least mine causes death and destuction.  
  
Rashika: *looks over at the sheep* Hello....rabid sheep death, destruction and famin...  
  
Ken: WOW...  
  
Rashika: *looks at the T.V. * Hey!! Its over !! *sniffles* I miss him already....  
  
Ken: I think I need a hug....  
  
Rashika: *eyes light up* OK. *huggles Ken-chan*  
  
Dilly and Ava: .............unclean............  
  
Rashika: *sticks her tongue out at them*  
  
Ava: I'm getting something to eat.  
  
Rashika: OOOH...Get me some Mozzarella sticks!  
  
Ava: anyone else?  
  
Angel: I want some shrimp!  
  
Rashika: O.O WOW! You finally woke up.  
  
Ava: ...........yipes......... You and Folkie must have had a hard night.  
  
Rashika: .......  
  
Angel: I'm not even goin to answer that.  
  
Ken: *cough cough*  
  
Dilly: I'm hungry.  
  
Rashika: * wonders if the water is still warm* I'm goin to take a shower. *goes into the bathroom and as an after thought yells out to Ava to watch the bishies, then locks the door.*  
  
( In the Kitchen)  
  
Ava: *opens the fridge* ........green.........semi- green..........fuzzy........gross.....  
  
Ken: ........  
  
Folkie: * In a bathrobe* ........Angel says to hurry up with her shrimp.  
  
Rashika: *singing* You can't take nothing for granted..You gotta live life today! I turn around.... *continues singing to The Teenage Wolves*  
  
Ken: *dancing around outside the bathroom door* I turn around, I can see whats behind me....  
  
Rashika: *looks for the soap* Hey........!?!?! * grabs a towel and looks out the door* Hey! What happened to the soap?!?!!?  
  
Ken: *still dancing* Wha..?  
  
Rashika: *looks at him* Hey... do you know what happened to the soap??  
  
Angel: Check under the counter in the bathroom.  
  
Rashika: Ah ha! Thanx! *hops back in the shower*  
  
Angel: Well guys, it looks like its just you and me.  
  
Dilly: Nope..just you and Ken. *heads for the door*  
  
Angel: Oh Folkie!  
  
Folkie: *walks in the room * At your service.  
  
Angel: Dilly-sama thinks he's goin somewhere.  
  
Folkie: Lets just see about that. *runs up to Dilly and picks him up by the back of his shirt*  
  
Dilly: PUT ME DOWN!!  
  
Folkie: Is that a request or a demand?  
  
Ava: *walks into the room* PUT HIM DOWN YOU BEAST!!  
  
Folkie: *laughs and drops Dilly*  
  
Ava: Oh Dilly! Are you ok? *runs up to him and gives him a big hug*  
  
Dilly: I'm Fine! *shoves Ava back* I could have taken care of it myself.  
  
Angel: OOoooOOOoooo.....More, More, this just like a soap opera!  
  
Ken: Yea, its like a soap opera.....not that I watch them or anything.....  
  
Angel: Speaking of soap operas, GH is just about to come on.  
  
*Dilly, Folkie, amd Ken run over to the couch, squashing Angel*  
  
Ava: Man!  
  
Angel: Come on Ava. I'm sure there's room for ya on Dilly's lap. *Dilly curls up to remove the spot on his lap*  
  
Ava: Geez Angel, I don't like him like that.  
  
Ken: Quiet! Sonny just pulled out a gun on AJ!  
  
Angel: For someone who doesn't watch soap operas, you sure catch onto names fast!  
  
Ken: I am A Genius...I'm just smart like that.  
  
Angel: Uh huh, sure!  
  
Ava: Here, I made ya'll some popcorn so you won't be able to yell at the show.  
  
Angel: How considerate of you Ava!  
  
Ava: I know........I'm just such a great person!  
  
*Everyone but Ava munches on popcorn in front of the TV.*  
  
Rashika: *singing.* Just turn around...Just turn around...  
  
Ava: * sings * Mary had a little lamb, Little lamb.......  
  
( 10 minutes later Rashika walks out of the bathroom.)  
  
Rashika: What the heck are you guys watching? Oh who cares..just give me some popcorn!  
  
Ken: * mouthful of popcorn* Come and get it!  
  
Rashika: *raises eyebrow at him*  
  
Angel: Shhhhhhh!!! *drools over hot guy on soap opera*  
  
Ava: .........................I don't understand................  
  
Ken: You don't have to understand, its a _soap opera_ . *stares at the T.V.*  
  
Dilly: Why do they call it a _ soap_ opera anyway? There's no soap in it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rashika Speaking*  
  
O.o....... odd.........  
  
I think I retract my statement from above....apperently Angel is very happy to still be working on this..  
  
She wrote most of this...hence the soap Opera fetish....and Popcorn...  
  
I hate popcorn!! *gags..* only like theater popcorn...  
  
*sigh*  
  
Anyway..I've noticed that there is a lack of reviews...if people don't start reviewing ..your gonna make Ava and Angel cry... *points at them*  
  
*Ava and Angel give sad puppy looks to readers*  
  
Ja~Ne..... 


	5. Back to work...

Disclaimer: Does it look like we own 'em? NO!  
  
A/N: My name (Rashika ), has been shortened to R.S. only because I tired of retyping it 30 times. Also the first part o fthis chapter has been re-done!! Ha~Rah! lol  
  
Ch.5 version2  
  
Back to work...  
  
  
  
( In the secret hideout type thing..)  
  
Dilly: I'm going to kill you, Ken!  
  
R.S.: NOOO!!!!  
  
Ken: Noooooo!!!! *dives behind the couch*  
  
Angel: Alright, calm down!  
  
R.S: Why are you trying to kill my Ken for?  
  
Dilly: He gave me a _funny_ look.  
  
R.S. *gives Dilly a funny look*  
  
Dilly: That's the one!  
  
Angel: Whoah.  
  
Ava: Double 'Whoah'  
  
Angel: Hey, last night I had a dream and I came up with the perfect plan to catch Allen.  
  
Ava: O.o do we really want to hear about your 'dream'?  
  
Angel: Yup, 'cause I need your guy's help to make my plan work.  
  
R.S. Are you dressing up or down for this?  
  
Angel: .......................  
  
Ken: Are we gonna play dress-up Rashika?  
  
Ava: *shiver* dresses.............evil.........  
  
Angel: *slams head against the wall...repeatedly* Do you want to hear the plan or not?  
  
Dilly: ........ That's a rhetorical question ain't it?  
  
Angel: Yup... so my plan is this: We get Allen too follow the trail of companions!  
  
Dilly: ...........I thought you said you dreamed this idea up?  
  
Angel: *evil grin* I did.  
  
Everyone: * O.o  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
News Chic: We interupt this story to bring you a breaking news story! This reporter has just gotten a tip from a un-named blond haired knight that Van and Hitome where found moments ago getting a little 'friendly' in a broom closet. We will keep you up-dated as this story unfolds. And now back to your regular reading fic, already in progress.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
R.S: ?  
  
Ava:?  
  
Dilly: ?  
  
Ken:?  
  
Angel: *cough* So um.......The next part of my plan is to call up Allen and to distract him with girly-girl facial products leaving us with enough time to trap him!  
  
Dilly: And why would you _want_ to trap Allen? I mean come on, Allen?!?!?!? You'd be better off with a pig in a blond wig.  
  
Ava:...........  
  
Angel:........  
  
R.S:..........  
  
Ken: .........* looks out the window* O.O......wow......does this Allen guy have long blond hair and wear tight leather pants?  
  
Angel: Last time I checked.  
  
Ken: *points out the window* He's right there  
  
Allen: *wearing sign around his neck that says "Will F#@$ for food"* Oohh pretty girls, let me in!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Ava: ITS THE BIG BAD WOLF! HEAD FOR DA HILLS!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!!!! DA HILLS!!!!!  
  
Allen: *Now sitting on the couch between Dilly and Ava drinking ice tea* Hills?? Where??  
  
Angel: O.O *blinks* ........HAHAHAH! We captured Allen!  
  
R.S.: Wow....that was kinda easy....sorta like allen, huh, Angel?  
  
Angel: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
R.S.: *O.o .......nothing....  
  
Ava: *^_^  
  
Allen: I don't get it.  
  
Ken: *goofy grin* I do!  
  
Dilly: ......I'm not gonna say anything.......  
  
R.S: *cough cough* ........SO who's next on the list? *claps* Ooohhh Folkie! Come 'ere!  
  
Folkie: *runs in* What? HUh? The list? Ok....Ava put it---- *tosses stuff off the coffee table* *holds up a pair of boxers* I'm not even gonna ask....  
  
Ken: Not mine.  
  
Dilly: Not mine.  
  
* Ava looks @ R.S., R.S. looks @ Angel, Angel@ Ava* EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Folkie: I know they're not mine..so.......  
  
Allen: *blushes * Opps....sorry *grabs boxers and sits on them*  
  
Ken: * all stary-eyed* WOW. You've been here for only five minutes, but you're my hero! *tries to glomp Allen but R.S. stops him*  
  
R.S. You eaither gonna glomp me or nada buddy.  
  
Ken: *pouts*.......*sniff*  
  
Folkie: *^_^ ...........AHH ha! Found it! *read list*.............next are Tai & Matt.....Who ever wrote this put alot of little hearts around both of thier names...  
  
All: *look at R.S.*  
  
R.S: Wha? -_- .......It's not my fault they're hot.  
  
Angel: *cough* So whats the plan for them?  
  
R.S. Well I was thinking we could---  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ......ect  
  
News Chic: We re-interupt this fic woth a breaking news up-date....: Our blond haired knight, who will remain un-named, tip has been confirmed! Van and Hitome where getting a little 'friendly', however it seems they were just starting to become better 'friends', when a blond haired older man,- completely unrelated to the first- came running into the closet and shouted "THREE IS SOME!" Apparently Hitome misheard and fainted on the spot. Unfortunatle, Van had to perform CPR before she came around. We will keep you up-dated.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.....*beeping machine goes dead..thanks to Blackened and her Smiley Hammer*  
  
R.S: -- and after that we shout" Super star Dum Dum Docks Scene Three" @ 'em.  
  
Ken: How bout we just find them both first?  
  
R.S: ..........that too.  
  
*All start to go for a walk*  
  
Ava: Did you hear that?  
  
Angel & RS: No.  
  
Ava: Its coming from this way:  
  
*Everyone walks to an enclosed area*  
  
R.S: *looks from behind a bush* O.O Looks like my back up plan about messing up his hair ain't gonna  
  
work. Tai's doin a prety good job himself.  
  
Angel: Wow! O.O  
  
Ava: O.O .........oh wait...*tries to think of what she usually says* oh yea..... UNCLEAN! *stares*  
  
Angel: I totally agree! O.O  
  
R.S: ............*is speechless*  
  
Angel: ~k~ Rashika do your thing!  
  
R.S:..........  
  
Ava: *hits Rashika on the shoulder*  
  
R.S: *snaps out of the trance* Ow! What?  
  
Angel: Nevermind!  
  
*Everyone watches Matt and Tai continue making out.*  
  
Folkie: *cough cough*  
  
Ava, Angel,& RS: Ahh! *turn around and hit Folkie*  
  
RS: *whispering* Quiet, you'll scare them away.  
  
Folkie: I highly doubt they'll hear me...they seem a bit preoccupied...  
  
R.S: Ok here's the plan: See that lake over there? Notice how close to the edge they are ? Well Folkie, you get to push them into it k?  
  
Folkie: Ok...and that would be because...?  
  
RS: Duh..To cool them off a little. We really don't need them goin at it, while we are trying to capture them, now do we..? ..................... Don't answer that.  
  
* Folkie sighs then runs into Matt and Tai,sending them splashing into the lake.*  
  
Ava and Angel: *grabing their Handy Dandy handcuffs, wait for the two to boys to climb out of the lake before cuffing them*  
  
Tai: *wicked grin* OoooOOOOoo Handcuffs....Kinky....*winks at Matt* Hey Remember that one time at my place, when everyone was out, and we....  
  
Matt: *blushes* Tai..I realy don't think this is the right time to be talking about THAT...even though it was pretty fun.  
  
R.S: *^_^ *mental note* Put them in seprate rooms.. I can see this is going to be a very interesting walk back...  
  
Tai and Matt: ?? where we goin?  
  
Ava: *evil laughter* You'll see!  
  
Folkie: Hey at least you guys caught two birds with one stone..huh?  
  
RS: Yep *smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you guys like it? It's different than the last chapter 5....I had fun typing it...  
  
Well I'm off to work on the next Chap. Please find it in your hearts to review!  
  
Ja~Ne 


	6. A Fetish For all....

Authors notes: Okay..there are A LOT of sex refrences in this chapter..so I figured that I should change the rating...just to be safe..I swear there isn't anything REALLY bad in it... *innocent smile* .....O.O ........AVA DID IT!!!!!! lol..jus joking....or am I....*twitching eyes.....* (sorry bout that..I'm typing this while I should be sleeping*  
  
Disclaimer: *gets cue cards out with BIG black letters saying* WE DON'T OWN THEM!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Fetish for all.....  
  
Ava: *pulling Matt along* Are we there yet?  
  
R.S: *frown* Uh..Ava...? We've been here for about ...*looks at watch* 3 hours....  
  
Ava: *holds head* My head hurts.  
  
R.S: *looks at the pair confused* Where have you guys been? Did you guys get lost or something?  
  
Matt: ... The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen..  
  
R.S: *coughs* uhm..I wonder what happened to Tai? *wonders if she really wants to know*  
  
Ava: *thinking* HE was in the kitchen too.  
  
Ken: *walks in* Hey...anyone know what happened to my can of cool whip?  
  
Matt: *^_^ ......dinner is ready.  
  
Ken: Matt! *looks around* where's Tai?  
  
Matt: He's in the kitchen..  
  
Ken:..oh...  
  
Dilly: *walks in* HAs anyone seen my sprinkles?  
  
Tai: *walking in from kitchen* Hey Matt! Thoses sprinkles were a nice touch. *grinning madly*  
  
Ava:........  
  
Dilly: *looks around* Do i want to know?  
  
Ken: Yeah, So you can take notes for next time.  
  
R.S: *laughs* Oh yea...Ava will be waiting for that day!  
  
Dilly: As if.  
  
R.S: Oh Dilly, you know you want her!  
  
Dilly: *whispers* SHHH!! That's our lil' secret!  
  
R.S: *grins*  
  
Ava: O.O  
  
Ken: *grins* Me and R.S. have our own lil' secrets!  
  
R.S: *GASP!* DARLING! * Quiet YOu! *laughs*  
  
Matt: Hey R.S.? Tai and I were wondering if we could borrow those handcuffs again?  
  
R.S: O.O NO! You guys aren't even s'posed to be in the same room.  
  
Dilly: *watches as Matt & Tai jump on each other* But that doesn't seem to stop 'em.  
  
R.S: I see that.  
  
Ken: How come they get to glomp, but I don't?!?!?!?  
  
Ava: Have you had all your shots?  
  
Ken: Yeah, and I smell good too!  
  
R.S: *dreamy eyed* yes you do.  
  
Ken: *sigh* I miss my Dai-kun.......  
  
Matt: *sigh* Me too.  
  
Tai: Ditto  
  
R.S. & Ken: WHAT?!?!  
  
Matt &Tai: Nothing.  
  
Ken: No what did you mean??  
  
Matt: *looks @Tai*  
  
Tai: *looks @ Matt*  
  
Both: RUN!!  
  
R.S. *hits the button that locks all the doors* Your not goin anywhere! *evil laughter* Now EXPLAIN!  
  
Ava & Dilly: *munching on popcorn* hehhehehehe......  
  
R.S. & Ken: *waiting paitiently* Well??!?!?  
  
Ava: *sniff* I kinda want to put them out of their misery.  
  
Dilly: Misery? Where?  
  
R.S: ?  
  
Ken: *looks around8 Where did they go?  
  
R.S: They are hiding behind the couch.  
  
Ava: I'm not looking back there.  
  
R.S. *looks*  
  
Ken: *covers R.S's eyes* o.o  
  
Tai: hehehe..C'mon Ken. We were only kidding. Daisuke is just a friend.  
  
Matt: Yeah..just a friend  
  
Ken: *suddenly looking much more like the sadistic Digimon Kaizer that he used to be* BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COOL WHIP?  
  
Matt: *looks @Tai*  
  
Tai: *looks @ Matt*  
  
Ken: Well...?  
  
Matt: Well..you see..Me and Tai and Ava where in the kitchen--- ..and...yeah...  
  
R.S: 'And Yeah'?  
  
Ken: WHERE IS MY COOL WHIP??!?!?!?  
  
Matt: I'm getting to that part, jez..keep your shirt on...So while all three of us were in the kitchen, we got hungry and -  
  
Tai: We made Ice Cream Sundaes!  
  
R.S: O.O Are you sure they weren't banana splits..?  
  
Dilly: O.o I don't get it...  
  
Ken: I'll explain! You see-Ouch!- Why did you throw your shirt at me Tai?  
  
R.S: Oh MY.. O.O *watches Tai &Matt glomp each other* ^#@$  
  
Ava: *shivers* Bad images...VERY bad images....*covers eyes*  
  
Dilly: Touching....evil...touching.  
  
Ken: *sniff* Me and my Daisuke do that move better....  
  
Ava: O.O betcha can't do that one though. *watching*  
  
R.S: I don't know.. hey Ken you wanna try?  
  
Ken: ........  
  
Ava: Speaking of kinky moves, where are Angel, Allen, and folkie?  
  
Dilly: Do you really want to know?  
  
Ken: ^_~ Yes.  
  
Tai: mmmm.....  
  
Matt:mmmmmmmm  
  
Ava: O.O Dear sweet cows; how can Tai bend like that?!?!?!?  
  
R.S: *drool*...... O.O  
  
Ken: *sniff* This was just the kind of thing I was saving the Cool Whip for...*sniffle* I had really big plans for it.  
  
Dilly: I'm sure you did. O_o  
  
Ken: *grins* You see..I was gonna lock everyone in a room together and turn off the lights---  
  
Ava: NOOO!!!!! Mass oggleries!!!!!!!!  
  
Dilly: Don't you mean- *blinks* AHHHH!!!!  
  
Ken: Wha? *sigh* Grow up you two.  
  
R.S. Don't think that will ever happen.  
  
Ava: * ^_^ what's that s'possed t'mean, huh?  
  
R.S: *grin* Nothing  
  
Ken: Hey Dai can do that move!  
  
Dilly: .....................  
  
Matt: Ahhhhh...mmm..Tai........  
  
Tai: *giggles* mmmmmm M-matt! *more giggling*  
  
R.S: YIKES! ...O.O Didn't need to hear/see that!!  
  
Ken: I think I need to go into the other room.  
  
Dilly: Or they need to get a room.  
  
Ava: Hey I'm _not_ goin near 'em when they're both in _that_ mood.  
  
R.S. I doubt they would do anything to you. Anyways, they most likely woudn't even notice you.  
  
Ken: I'm anther matter though.  
  
R.S; *glare* Quiet You! *stomach grumbles* Gah! I'm hungry. *goes into the kitchen*  
  
Ken: You might not want--....  
  
R.S: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ava: O_o  
  
R.S: *screaming from the kitchen* WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE.......WAIT.....Lemme leave..and when I come back..you 3 better have your clothes on and this kitchen cleaned up! That means the sprinkles and everything put away!  
  
Angel: *in the kitchen* Well maybe if you would have knocked...  
  
R.S. *walking out of kitchen8 HEllo! Kitchen is public domain...The hotel rooms are for that kind of thing.  
  
Ken: *pouts* .....did I miss out on all the fun?  
  
R.S: o.o I'm sure you weren't missing much....Allen's in there.  
  
Ken: true...but Folkie...  
  
R.S: uh no...thats Angels man..  
  
Dilly:........Did they use all the sprinkles..?  
  
R.S. Don't worry, I'm sure ava has a hidden stash somewhere. If not..lemme know and I'll get you some from my stash.  
  
Ken: *sniff* Don't you mean OUR stash???  
  
R.S: ^_^ Yeah..our stash...  
  
Ava: ............Yikes.......  
  
Ken: You know...  
  
R.S: Shut up Ken..  
  
Dilly: I wanna go swimming!!  
  
R.S., Ava, &Ken: O_O  
  
Ava: *thinking* all Right! Wet Dilly Time!!  
  
Dilly: .......Are you daydreaming about me again?  
  
R.S:..? What?  
  
Ava: uh..  
  
Ken: Wet Dilly??  
  
*loud crsh is heard from the kitchen and giggleing*  
  
R.S: OMC! That better have not been my new Ming vase!!!  
  
Ava: What's a ming vase doing inthe kitchen?  
  
R.S: It's a small one ands I thought my black roses would look good in it.  
  
ken: *frowns* What roses? i didn't get you any roses.  
  
R.S. *blush* They were from Marron  
  
Ava: *falls over*  
  
Ken: What?  
  
R.S: Well those red ones were from D..but that's besides the point...  
  
Ava: *still on the floor* ......Aren't you gona help me up Dilly?  
  
Dilly: Well..I kinda like you on the floor....  
  
R.S. O.O  
  
Ava: *blushes* .......*strikes a pose* Don't the carpet bring out my eyes?  
  
Allen: *walks out of the kitchen* O.O ... GIRL ON FLOOR!!!!!! *glomps Av*  
  
Ava: OMC!!! Kill me know!! Qiuck! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel: Jeez..you didn't hae to work for that one Allen.  
  
R.S: He works????  
  
Ava: HELLO!?!?!? GUY GLOMPING ME HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?  
  
Dilly: I'll save you! *knocks Allen out, them glomps Ava*.........*goofy grin* Sorry..coudn't resist..  
  
R.S: *dies laughing at Ava's face*  
  
Allen: *sniff* That's the...*counts*.... 532 time today!  
  
R.S. *hides behind Ken* Save me!....hmmm..nice view...  
  
Ava: O.o  
  
Ken: *blush*  
  
Angel: Wrong side R.S.  
  
R.S: So..still a nice view....*evil grin*  
  
Matt: Ahhhh...mmmmm.....  
  
R.S: O.O *looks around to see Tai giving Matt a....shoulder massage*  
  
Ken: ME NEXT TAI!!  
  
R.S: Oh ME TOO!!  
  
Allen: *shoves both R.S. and ken aside* HA! ME BE NEXT!!  
  
R.S: *goes for her dagger*  
  
Ken: *holds her back*  
  
Ava: O.o Ken....please move your hads, kids are in the room..  
  
R.S: *glares at Ava* Shut up...  
  
Ken: Yeah..Shuddup!  
  
Dilly: *blinks* Wow  
  
R.S: *blush* What?  
  
Ava:....  
  
Dilly: .......Nothin  
  
Ken: * ^_^  
  
R.S: Hey...Angel did you guys clean up the kitchen?  
  
Folkie: *coming out of the kitchen* No..but I did..Sorry about the vase..you see Allen--  
  
R.S: NO!....Don't want to know!  
  
Ken: Tell Me! Tell ME!  
  
R.S. *whispers something in his ear*  
  
Ken: O.O  
  
R.S: But later..ok...?  
  
Ken: *nods* k  
  
Ava: .................I'm not gonna say anything...*cough*  
  
Allen: I don't know what you two are talking about..but count me in!  
  
Ken& R.S: NO!!  
  
AngeL: *pats Allen on the shoulder* It's ok..We have plans for later on anyways.  
  
R.S.: Didn't need to know that...Uh yeah..Quick question...don't you guys get tired???  
  
Allen: No..not since we learned Ken's secret.  
  
Ken: Oh..? I have a secret?? And what might that be??  
  
Angel: YOu..PLAY...WITH.....BARBIES!!!!  
  
Ken: *GASP* I DO NOT!!  
  
R.S: O_O  
  
Angel: Then whats that??!?!?!? *points out the window*  
  
Daisuke: KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: O.O DAISUKE!!!!!!!!  
  
Allen: *sniffle* just like a soap opera......  
  
R.S: *rolls her eyes, then gets an idea.* Oh Allen...*bats her eyes* would you come here for a couple of minutes? *leads him to a bedroom*  
  
Allen: Alright!! *follows her*  
  
(crashing and swearing is heard coming from the bedroom)  
  
R.S. *comes back* Ok..That takes care of one problem..  
  
Ken: *dives behind the couch*  
  
Matt, Tai,& Folkie: *hide*  
  
Dilly: *hides behind Ava*  
  
R.S: Why is everyone hiding?  
  
Folkie: YOU KILLED ALLEN!!  
  
R.S: No I didn't....he's in the closet, a little tied up and gagged...but he's not dead..sadly..*sigh* Oh Hi Dai-kun!  
  
Ava: I think he's too busy to talk.  
  
R.S: Why do you say that?  
  
Ava: *points to Ken and Dai, who are having a staring contest*  
  
R.S: Oh can I join?!?!?!  
  
Ken: Yep  
  
Dai: Yup  
  
R.S: All right!! *goes an stares*  
  
Ava & Dilly: ................  
  
R.S: O.O  
  
Ken: O.O  
  
Dai: O.O  
  
Ava: C'mon Dilly lets go.  
  
R.S: O.O....... *oh where you going? YOu know there are a couple of free rooms available.  
  
Ava: Dude...rooms are for beginers......  
  
R.S: Oh ..so you've been doing this for a while..eh?  
  
Dilly: I plead the Fifth..!  
  
R.S: SO your guilty??  
  
Ava: ..............  
  
Dilly:...............  
  
Allen:.......Wow......*walks out of the closet* that was the BEST 5 minutes ever!  
  
R.S: O_O WHAT?!?!?!?!? EWWWW!!..........Thats it! *gets out her dagger* You better run..  
  
Allen: Ahhh!! Ava SAVE ME!!!!! *glomps Ava*  
  
Ava: *ducks*  
  
R.S: Gee...nice one....just...nevermind....  
  
Allen: Aren't you gonna kill me?  
  
Ava:..........  
  
R.S: hmm...I'm torn between killing you or lettting you torture Ava...Whats a girl to do?? *thinks* I know!!!! *glomps Ken and Dai*  
  
Ava: *whimpers* St-a-ay b-a-ack......  
  
Allen: hehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehe.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen??? I don't even know...but I'm tired of typing and need to sleep..so R&R and all that good stuff....yeah..if Anyone has any ideas on how to capture Touya (Tori from Cardcaptor Sakura) Please feel free to e- mail me or put it in a review!  
  
Ja~Ne!!! 


	7. I love my Donkey

Pre-Author's notes Ava: *Dances around* HAHAHAHA! Rashika was stupid enough to let me type this chapter up! HAHAHAHAHA! Run in fear mortals, the great Ava-chan is about to do the Author's notes! BWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Author's notes: Yes. and stuff. what is the purpose of having two a/ns? I dunno. I just wanted to be difficult. And take up space. And see how slowly I can type. And see how many people are currently shaking their heads at my stupidity. At last count it was three. I think I'm just about done taking up space. Or maybe not. Who really knows? I like typing in short sentences. It is very amusing for me. I like having amusement. I'm running out of ideas. So I'd just like to state that no one's bum was hurt in the production of this chapter. We're all just really good at making it sound like we're in pain. *^_^ It helps sooth Ken's ego from time to time when he's feeling bad.. And that if the real Mr. Hayes or Mr. Jones is ever unfortunate enough to stumble across this, you two might want to turn around and leave at this point.. *^_^ Fan girls. 'Nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the bishies glomped and drooled over in this.. In fact, that also means we don't own Dan and Darren and since this is fiction, we are only making crude assumptions of their flavor of ice cream as a joke. Please take no offense.  
  
The Next Chapter: I love my donkey!  
  
Dilly: . and they're vain, stupid and smell funny. That's why I hate pro- golfers.  
  
Ken: Pro-golfers? I thought we were talking about cannibals!  
  
Matt: O_o Cannibals? *Looks at Allen*  
  
Allen: Wha? O.O *Looks around while eating a piece of chicken*  
  
Ken: O_O Chicken? *Drool*  
  
Dai: Hey! You know what we need? Cool Whip! Tai and Matt used up the last of ours! *Looks at Ava and whimpers* Please Ava, we'll even share it!  
  
Ava: -_- I don't even want to know how you plan that.why can't you just use the big tub?  
  
Ken: *^_^ Well, you see, since Rashika didn't want us to use the BIG tub of Cool whip, she let us have the little have the little one. She said that that was for a special occasion and pointed at a pic of a guy that looks like a angel! *sigh* He was dreamy.  
  
Rashika: O_O Dunno what your talking about. -_-  
  
Allen: *dropping his chicken* You painted a picture of me?  
  
Rashika: No. why would I paint a picture of a spec of dirt? Besides, he said pointed! *Glares*  
  
Ken: Hehehehe. pointed. hehehe. fun..  
  
Dai: -_- latter Ken, katter..  
  
Rashika: *^_^ Yeah, anyway, I think we should go to the store and get groceries. The fridge is empty thanks to  
  
Allen. we can leave Angel here to watch the bishies, whaddya say?  
  
Angel: *sniff* Only watch?  
  
Allen: *sniff* Only watch?  
  
Folkie: *glares*  
  
Dilly: *glares*  
  
Dai: *glares*  
  
Matt: *glares*  
  
Unknown camera guy standing in the corner: *glares*  
  
Tai: *glares*  
  
Ken: *smirk* I like Savage Garden!  
  
Rashika: O.O ME TOO! *glomps Ken*  
  
Ava: *looks at Dilly*  
  
Dilly: *looks at Ava*  
  
Ava: _-_ Don't even think about it..  
  
Rashika: *stomach growls* Ok, we'll talk more about that latter, let's go!  
  
Angel: *busy staring happily at the bishies* Okay. I'm not going to move from this spot 'till you get back.  
  
Allen: *smirk* I'll make she does.  
  
Ava: I'm going this way. *runs out*  
  
Rashika: *grin* good luck Angel! *Follows Ava*  
  
  
  
(At the Store.)  
  
  
  
Rashika: Are you sure we need these? *Holds up cans of tomato juice*.. *Winces*  
  
Ava: Tomato Juice? We SO need that!  
  
Rashika: oh. kay. don't we need some actual food? Like.. *Looks around* Van!  
  
Ava: Huh? Never tried that before.. What does it taste like?  
  
Rashika: No, no, no! It's VAN! *Points at a guy in the sword polish isle*  
  
Ava: O_O OMC! *Stares*  
  
Van: *picks up can of polish* Hmmm. cherry-scented..  
  
Rashika: Gah! *Takes matter into her own hands and walks over to Van* Hello!  
  
Van: *puts back the polish* Uh. hi..  
  
Ava: Beginner! *Glomps Van*  
  
Rashika: O_O  
  
Van: O_O  
  
Ava: O_O. uh. sorry. *jumps off Van* Sooooo---- Cherry scented polish, huh? I've always been more of an apple scented person myself..  
  
Van: *^_^ do I know you?  
  
Ava: Now that you mention it------  
  
Rashika: Hi! My name is Rashika and we are here to invite you to attend a new day spa--- FREE! A free Escaflowne polishing is included with the special once-in-a-lifetime deal!  
  
Ava: @_@ Yeah. free. polishing. we do swords too.  
  
Rashika: *cough* Anyway, if you would be so kind as to follow us we'll show you to the Day Spa!  
  
Van: Wait---- I've seen this movie, this is the part when the crazy monkeys get high on acid and kill the cute lead guy..  
  
Rashika: *laughs* Uh no.. I dun like monkeys!  
  
Ava: *Grin* I do! Monkeys rock!  
  
Rashika: Anyway, I'll be right back *goes and pays for the food*  
  
Van: Soooo.  
  
Ava: Soooo.  
  
Rashika: *comes back with the groceries in bags* Ok, let's go!  
  
Van: *looks at Ava*  
  
Ava: *looks at Van*  
  
Van: *looks at Ava*  
  
Ava: *looks at Van*  
  
Van: *looks at Ava*  
  
Ava: *looks at Van* Can I hold your sword?  
  
Rashika: O_O *leaves*  
  
Van: *follows Rashika while nervously glancing back at Ava*  
  
Ava: @_@ wow.... Nice view.. *Follows closely behind Van*  
  
(Back at the Hideout)  
  
Rashika: This way Van! *Goes inside*  
  
Ava: Watch your head---!  
  
Rashika: ? Huh?  
  
Van: OUCH! *Hits head on doorframe*  
  
Ken: *walks by the open door* O_O Dai get your butt out here quick! There's a cute dude on my doormat!  
  
Matt: Say what? *Sees Van* WOW!  
  
Van: @_@ look at all the flying monkeys! *Blacks out*  
  
Rashika: *frown* I take it he doesn't like you.  
  
Matt: I have that way with people *Runs his fingers through his hair and poses*  
  
Rashika: riiiiiight.. *Rolls eyes*  
  
Ava: O_o Are we just gonna let him lay there?  
  
Rashika: Well. *wiggles eyebrow*  
  
Ken: Well. you see I was thinking about a little bit of---- *wiggles eyebrow and makes several gestures*  
  
Rashika: O_O I was only joking. Come on Ava, you take his feet and I'll take his hands. We'll pull him inside.  
  
Ava: *grabs Van's feet* Dude! His feet are HUGE!  
  
Rashika: *Giggle fit*  
  
Ken: *poke* *poke* I wonder how big they really are----  
  
Dai: You wanna find out? *grin*  
  
Rashika: No! No molesting the new guy!  
  
Ava: *Angelic smirk* Molesting? Me? Never!  
  
Rashika: Hey, at least let him be awake.. Geesh.  
  
Ken: *sadistic smirk* Watch this! *tickles Van*  
  
Rashika: *loves the sadistic look*  
  
Dai: *glomps Ken* Yay! That's my baby! *helps tickle Van*  
  
Van: *wakes up* Wha? *sees Dai* Hitomi?  
  
Dai: Hit youZ? Ooohhh.. You like it rough, eh? *Smirk*  
  
Ken: HEY! That's not right! The first time I leave the house without me whip..  
  
Van: O.O Someone help me!!!!!!  
  
Allen: *runs out* What? A fair damsel in distress?  
  
Van: *gasp* YOU?!?!?! WHAT THE *&^%$ ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!?!?!  
  
Rashika: *Rolls eyes and looks at Allen* We tried to get him out of here, but he's like a lost dog.  
  
Ava: -_- A very horny lost dog.  
  
Allen: Horny---? Where? *Looks back and forth between Ava and Rashika*  
  
Rashika: Gah! *Knocks Allen with the tub of cool whip* There, that takes care of that problem!  
  
Dilly: *walks out* Ava where did you put my gym socks-----! *Sees Van within ten feet* ARGHHHHHH!  
  
Van: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?! *Stands up*  
  
Ava: O_o Quick! Someone glomp 'em!  
  
Dilly: Ok. *glomps Van*  
  
Ava: O_O Oh *&^% *pulls a Ken and jumps on top* Stacks on!  
  
Rashika: Hey! No orgies on the doormat!  
  
Van: Mrpphhhahhm! *punches Dilly and shoves him off*  
  
Dai: He said 'get your *&^%$ foot out of my mouth Dilandau!'  
  
Rashika: Wow! You're a good interrupter!  
  
Ken: *dreamy eyed* Yeah. he makes a lot of great noises..  
  
Rashika: *grin* Would you care to demonstrate?  
  
Dai: *blush* *blush* Well..  
  
Rashika: Oh wait! *Gets popcorn* Ok, now we are ready! *^_^  
  
Ava: *sits on Van while eating popcorn* Yeah. anytime Dai..  
  
Ken and Dai: *extreme blushage*  
  
Tai: *steals some popcorn* Yeah. Matt makes better noises.. *Wiggles eyebrow at Matt*  
  
Dilly: -_- I bet he does.  
  
Matt: *&^%$ right! Best moaner in the East! *Blush and grin*  
  
Tai: Yeah!  
  
Dai: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, right. Anywho--- *starts singing the chick-a-cherry- cola song*  
  
Rashika: O.O *side glomps Dai* Mmmm. Darren. *drool*  
  
Ava: *sniff* I miss my Danny-wanny. *Glomps Van*  
  
Dilly: _  
  
Ava: HEY! *sniffs Van* Since when do you smell like Yue?  
  
Rashika: *jumps off Dai* What!? *Goes over to Van* What is your relation to Yue?! Ava. how do you know what Yue smells like?  
  
Ava: O_o Umm. yeah.. I plead the fifth!  
  
Van: Long story short--- I couldn't find my pair of bunny boxers and Yue's where just lying there----  
  
Rashika: What?! *Pulls Van's pants off* OMG!!!! *Stares at Bunny boxers* Hmmm. I thought they'd be bigger..  
  
Everyone: *stares* O_O  
  
Van: *pulls pants back up* ---- and they where just lying there on top of my pair.  
  
Rashika: *confused* Well, if your pair was there, why'd ya' put Yue's on?  
  
Ken: And what where they lying together to begin with!?!?!  
  
Van: Ummm. you see last night.. Yue and myself had a lot of extra energy and we decided to put it to good use. We decided to do laundry!  
  
Rashika: Uh-huh. suuuure..  
  
Matt: *in awe* You guys did it in the laundry room?!?!?! *Looks at Tai* We never even thought of that!  
  
Tai: Yeah, we could pretend to be the Charmin Downey fabric bears--- you know, I poke you and you giggle!  
  
Matt: *wiggles eyebrow* You know what I like!  
  
Ken: *wiggles both eyebrows* I'm SO in on this!  
  
Dilly: *confused* In on what?  
  
Ken: You really wanna know? *Starts walking towards Dilly with a sadistic smirk on his face*  
  
Rashika: O_O *gets out more popcorn*  
  
Ava: O_O I dun think so Ken--- Any demos on playing N64 shall be done by me.  
  
Rashika: *scowls at Ava* Man, your no fun!  
  
Ken: *wiggles eyebrow at Dilly* Later pyro boy, I'll show you how to make a real fire..  
  
Dilly: *blink* *blink*  
  
Rashika: O_o *looks around* Hey! Where did Van go?  
  
Tai: *walks back in grinning* Hehehe.  
  
Ava: *^_^ Uh-oh.  
  
Rashika: Major Uh-oh. *looks at Tai*  
  
Tai: *Looks at Matt* To the batcave Robin?  
  
Matt: *smirk*  
  
Rashika: Wha? *Shakes head* Uhm. yeah. where did Angel, Folkie and Allen get to?  
  
Ken: Ummm. I locked them away..  
  
Rashika: Did you really? OMC! *glomps Ken* Thank you! *Little hearts fall from sky*  
  
Ken: Okaaaaay..  
  
Matt: *looks at Tai* Now, Robin?  
  
Tai: Now Batman!  
  
*Both run out of the room*  
  
Matt: *in the other room* TAG! YOU'RE IT!  
  
Rashika: *starts singing 'chained to you'*  
  
Ken: *joins in and dances Darren style*  
  
Rashika: O____O Oooooh.  
  
Darren and Dan: *run in * COPYRIGHT! COPYRIGHT!  
  
Rashika: O____O Gasp! *Passes out*  
  
Ken: *tries to glomp Dan*  
  
Ava: *SMASH! (Runs over Ken)* Danny Jonesy-kins! *glomp*  
  
Rashika: *wakes up* Hi Darren. *Grin* Hey, do you guys want something to eat? *Goes through the grocery bags* Let's see. there's apples, apple pie, applesauce, oh and some chocolate.!  
  
Darren: *looks uneasy* Ummm. *glances over at Dan*  
  
Rashika: Hey Ava, we have a couple of extra rooms don't we? You guys could stay a while if you wanted! *Sweet smile*  
  
Ava: *trying to smell Dan's shirt* Mmmmhhh..  
  
Dan: *looking worried* Umm. Darren, some help?  
  
Darren: *looking absently at the apples* Huh? Yeah. *glomps Dan with Ava*  
  
Rashika: 0_o *sputter* *cough* Ok. fine.. *Sniffle* I gonna go put the groceries away--- I KNOW WHEN I'M NOT WANTED!!!!!!!!! *Goes into the kitchen*  
  
Allen: *smirk* Kitchen. fun. *Starts to go towards the kitchen but is ran over by D&D*  
  
D&D: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rashika: *puts all the apple stuff away* Hmmm.What the heck? *Looks at the unmentionable box of items in her hand* WHO BOUGHT THESES?!?!?! *Drops the box*  
  
Darren: OMC! *Grabs the box* Fruit loops! I love theses!  
  
Dan: Yummy!  
  
Rashika: What flavors are in fruit loops?  
  
Darren: *goofy grin* Strawberry!  
  
Dan: -_- No there's not!  
  
Rashika: *looks at the box* It says---- *tries to read the box* Nevermind. not good for 'lil kids..  
  
Dilly: *walks in* Ava wants to know where Da--- I mean the apple jacks are?  
  
Dan: 0_o  
  
Darren: I like apples.  
  
Rashika: I like oranges, but apples are good too.  
  
Dan: Yeah, I've always been more of a kiwi person myself.  
  
Ken: *walks into the kitchen*  
  
Dilly: What does Ava want now?  
  
D&D : Who's Ava?  
  
Rashika: 0_o uh oh.. *Whispers* You'd better hope she didn't hear you.  
  
Dan: *looks past Rashika at the counter covered with food* I like milk and cookies.. Rashika: *Glomps D&D*  
  
Ava: *in the other room* No! I'm NOT coming in there! You all are being perverted!  
  
Rashika: *wicked grin* Hey, do guys wanna play a game?  
  
Darren: What? Like hide the quarter? *finds a quarter and puts it down his pants* Ok, Dan you find it!  
  
Dan: *cracks knuckles* Okay. *sadistic smirk*  
  
Rashika: No! I was talking about hide and go seek!  
  
D&D: oh.. O_O  
  
Ava: *STILL in the other room* Inhale. exhale.. Inhale. exhale. breath in clean thoughts, breath out evil dirty thoughts..  
  
Dan: *Grin* Like I find Darren and then I get to----  
  
Ken: *catching on* Oooooooooh! So if I find him can I-----?  
  
Rashika: _ No. I'm the only one who can!  
  
Dan: _ Wanna bet?  
  
Rashika: *stares at Darren's bum (in hope of changing the conversation :D~~~)*  
  
Dilly: 0_o *sees what Rashika is looking at* It's not THAT great..  
  
Dan and Rashika: *gasp* WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?!!  
  
Rashika: *pinches Darren's @$$* How can you says that's not great?!?!?! Gah! Look at it!  
  
Ken: I must agree with Dilly. *wiggles bum* Mine is great..  
  
Dan: *shrug* *grabs Ken's @$$* Hmmm.. Nope. Darren's is better.  
  
Rashika and Darren: *^_^  
  
Dan: Lalalalalalala.. I like cheese..  
  
Ava: *still in the other room* That does it! *Runs in* What I miss?  
  
Rashika: *in the process of grabbing Dan's bum* Ummmm. not a lot.. We're just testing to see who has a better @$$ *grin*  
  
Ava: I'm so game! *Grabs the other half of Dan's*  
  
Dan: _ Aaaaahhhh! Owww...!  
  
Darren: Awwww! Do you want me to kiss it and make it better Jonesy? *Wiggles eyebrow*  
  
Dilly: Noo! I wanna! I wanna!  
  
Rashika: WHAT?!?!?! O_O;;;;  
  
Ava: *grin* Let's ALL do it!  
  
Ken: *eating a apple* mmmm. *licks lips*  
  
Dan: *stares at Ken* He can help too!  
  
Matt and Tai: *walks in*  
  
Matt: My jaw hurts..  
  
Tai: Not as much as Van's will!  
  
Rashika: *caught the last bit of that conversation* Uhmmmm. where is Van?  
  
Matt: Sleeping. I never saw anyone yawn bigger then him.  
  
Ken: *finishes his apple* Burp!  
  
Dan: Lalalalalalalaaaa.  
  
Rashika:*gets a apple for herself* Ooooohhhh! These are the good kind! *Gets some cherry cola to drink*  
  
Darren: *stares at the cola* You know, that reminds me of a song..  
  
Rashika: I know that song!  
  
Van: *walks in* So do I! *Yawn*  
  
Tai: 0_0 you where right. that's BIG!  
  
Van: *blush*  
  
Rashika: *grin* How can you tell! *Looks*  
  
Dan: By looking! Duh!  
  
Ken: Rashika. I was talking about the yawn!  
  
Rashika:*blushes* O_O.. oh...  
  
Ava: *stares* Wow. *looks @ Dan AND Van AND Dilly* Wow.  
  
Rashika: Wha? *Confused*  
  
Ava: We should have a yawing contest!  
  
Darren: Hmmmm. Is there a bathroom here?  
  
Ken: I show! I show!  
  
Dan: I'll go too..  
  
Darren: Yeah. I always need help with the zipper.  
  
Rashika: *Grin* I can help! I'm good with zippers!  
  
D&D: *stare blankly*  
  
Dan: We where talking about Darren's new hair brush..  
  
Rashika: Well. I could still help..  
  
Ken: Yeah! Make over time! *Starts to play with Darren's hair* And this is what we call a flip with a twist and a snap! *Flips, twist and snaps his hair* Ta-Da!  
  
Rashika: o_O oh! Cool!  
  
Dan: 0_o I like it.  
  
Ken: *playing with a hairbrush* Now what do you say about dying it black again, eh?  
  
Darren: Well. it would match my leg hair again.  
  
Rashika: *stares at Darren's leather clad. legs* Mmmm. nice. *^_^  
  
Dan: You're telling me!  
  
Rashika: *laugh* Yerp! *Sits on the floor and play with Darren's pant leg*  
  
Ava: *stare*  
  
Dan: *stare*  
  
Van: *stare*  
  
Darren: *stare*  
  
Dilly: *stare*  
  
Ken: *stare*  
  
Matt: *stare*  
  
Tai: *stare*  
  
Rashika: *continues to play with the pant leg while humming 'Shake me brake me'*  
  
Dan: *sniff* I want my guitar!  
  
Darren: *gasp* You didn't bring it!? *Pouts*  
  
Ava: You can play mine Dan! *glomps Dan*  
  
Dan: 0_o  
  
Rashika: Since when did you own a guitar?  
  
Ava: Since Mr. China man started taking lessons with J..  
  
Rashika: *wonders if J is going to be in this fic*  
  
Ava: *wonders is T is going to be in this fic*  
  
Rashika: Who?  
  
Dan: The dude who delivers pizza?  
  
Rashika: *laughs* Nope!  
  
Dan: Goood. 'Cause he's not all that..  
  
Rashika: What were talking about?  
  
Ava: Monkeys. lots and lots of monkeys..  
  
Rashika: Hehehehehe. 


End file.
